Insensitivity
by chiakiya
Summary: #LONG-ONESHOOT #SASUINO-always-pair #MindtoRnR 'Berapa lama hubungan kalian akan bertahan' Apa maksudnya sampai kapan Sasuke akan ada bersama ku? Apa aku harus mengisi ini? Kenapa harus menanyakan berapa lama? Sasuke kan tidak akan kemana-mana…. Sasuke tidak akan meninggalkanku. Sebentar, ketika ia telah memiliki kekasih, ia akan meninggalkanku kan? Horror. Itu yang kurasakan.


_Hallo_ minna-san, kembali lagi dengan ku, yg masih-masih dengan pair yang sama... Sasu-Ino yang pastinya dengan tingkat ke-gaje-an dan ke-OOC-an yang kompleks, huhuhuhuhu... Semoga bisa menghibur minna-san sekalian dan semoga pada suka...

Check it out yooooo...

#sorryfortypos#sorryforbadfic#hopeforyouradvice

 _Happy Reading_...

* * *

 **Insensitivity**

"OHAYOU HINATA-CHAAAANNNN..." Teriakku 500 meter di depan gerbang Konoha High School. Aku langsung bisa mengenali sahabat anggun ku itu meski dari jarak sejauh ini. Bagaimana tidak, rambut indigo khas sepinggang yang ia gerai, tubuh imutnya, dan tak lupa, pandangan lelaki sekitarnya yang berfokus pada si nona hyuuga tersebut –meski tanpa disadari nya tentunya, membuatku dengan percaya diri, yakin, bahwa gadis itu memang nona Hyuuga, sahabat tersayangku.

Setelah teriakan dari ku yang sontak menghentikan langkah si gadis Hyuuga plus perhatian para siswa yang kini terpusat pada kami (Meski aku tidak se-anggun sahabatku ini, namun aku juga termasuk gadis populer di KHS, walau memang belum ada yang menyatakan perasaannya padaku sih… Darimana aku tahu kalau aku populer? Kalian boleh lihat lokerku yang selalu berlimpah surat cinta setiap harinya, meski anehnya, semua lelaki di KHS seakan tidak memiliki keberanian untuk menyatakan perasaan mereka secara langsung. Apa mereka tidak mau mencoba peruntungan? Siapa tahu salah satu dari mereka memenuhi tipe ku kan?) Aku kemudian melambaikan tanganku, pertanda padanya kalau aku ingin ia menungguku.

Aku beralih pada dua manusia yang berangkat bersamaku yang keduanya sibuk dengan kegiatannya. Aku kemudian menendang jauh bola kaki Naruto-nii yang sejak berangkat dari rumah ia mainkan sepanjang perjalanan hingga kini membuatnya berteriak protes kemudian selanjutnya, merebut buku bacaan Sasuke lalu secepat kilat ku masukkan ke dalam tas ku yang juga menuai ekspresi kesal darinya.

"Suke, aku deluan. Dan, cukup membacanya, atau kau akan terjatuh." Aku melepaskan gandengan tanganku pada lengan nya. "Nii-chan, aku titip tuan Uchiha ini. Jangan biarkan dia membaca lagi. Jaa... aku mau ke Hinata dulu." Sesaat setelah aku meninggalkan mereka, aku mendengar Naru-nii mulai adu mulut dengan Sasuke meski pastinya di dominasi oleh Naru-nii. Entah apa yang mereka perdebatkan, yang terpenting aku tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan si Uchiha bungsu yang kalau tidak di gandeng, hanya akan menyebabkan kekacauan karena ketidakpeduliannya pada sekitar jika sudah berkutat dengan bukunya. Mereka bahkan pernah saling bertabrakan karena bola Naru-nii meleset mengenai Suke yang memang tidak siap dengan keadaan saat itu. Konyol sekali. Ckckckck...

"Ino-chan, o-ohayou..." Sapa si gadis saat aku sudah sejajar dengan nya.

"Astaga Hinata, kenapa dengan wajahmu? Memerah sekali..."

"I... itu, aku... aku...

"Jangan bilang karena si rubah itu lagi?"

"Se... sebenarnya... i... itu..." Hinata seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun belum sempat ia mengungkapkannya, pipinya sudah memerah dengan sangat hebat.

Kulirik pandangan mata Hinata yang sedang melihat kakak pirangku. Seharusnya aku tidak perlu bertanya-tanya lagi kan... hanya si Naru-nii-baka yang bisa membuat perempuan elegan didepan ku ini menjadi tidak dirinya sendiri. _Merahnya bahkan berbeda dari yang biasa..._

"Astaga, Hinata, kenapa kau bisa-bisa nya menyukai si Baka-Naru sih? Kau itu kelewat sempurna buat orang baka seperti dia... "

"Bu-bukan menyukai Ino-chan, aa... aku... men-

"Iya-iya, kau mencintainya. Tidak perlu selalu memperbaiki hal itu Hinata, kau itu..." Aku tak habis pikir, ini sudah tahun ketiga, dan ia masih saja menyimpan rasa cinta nya pada kakak 3 menitku itu.

"Mencintai itu memiliki tingkatan yang lebih tinggi dari sekedar menyukai, Ino-chan..." Tegas Hinata.

"Wah-wah, terbata mu sampai hilang. Aahhh... ya, inilah kekuatan cinta... hahahaha" Ejekku padanya yang sukses mempertahankan pipi merah padamnya.

"Hinata, ingat tidak, saat di tahun kedua kau marah besar, ketika aku mencampuri urusan asmaramu? Kurasa aku ingin melakukannya lagi." Ujarku padanya.

"De-de mo..." Sebelum Hinata protes, aku segera menjelaskan niat ku.

"Dengarkan terlebih dahulu. Yang dulu itu, aku tidak membuat rencana yang matang. Kali ini aku akan merencanakan nya se-rapih mungkin dan se-sempurna mungkin. Aku tidak akan langsung mengatakan kalau kau, si gadis sempurna menyukai kakak ku si pemuda banyak kekurangan, tapi aku akan menyadarkannya akan perasaannya. Aku sudah menjadi pengamat hubungan kalian selama tiga tahun, aku tahu apa yang ia rasakan padamu. Tapi dianya saja yang terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari nya. Ingat kan, aku ini kembarannya. Aku tahu kalau didalam hatinya ada kau. Bagaimana?" Kurasa hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untuk sahabatku ini. Yosshhh... aku akan berusaha.

Kulirik Hinata yang tampak berpikir keras. Seakan mendapatkan pencerahan, ia tersenyum dan memberikan jawabannya "Em... Ino-chan, aku setuju. Tapi, ku rasa, rencana Ino-chan akan lebih berpeluang berhasil kalau melibatkan Sasuke-san. Karena Sasuke-san kan sahabat Naruto-kun."

"Hinataaa... akhirnyaaaaaa" Aku kesenangan hingga langsung memeluknya erat. Melibatkan Suke? Bukan ide yang buruk.

Lihatlah Hinata, kau akan jadian dengan si baka, sebelum kita mengakhiri tahun ketiga ini. Aku berjanji.

* * *

'Baiklah, untuk cara ke tujuh, aku akan memasang kamera tersembunyi di kamar Naru-nii, memancing pembicaraan yang mengarah ke Hinata, lalu jangan lupa merekam nya juga.'

'Selanjutnya…. '

Tenggelam dalam merancang rencana ku untuk membuat Naru-nii mengakui perasaannya, tiba-tiba, aku yang tadinya menunduk, fokus pada catatan di note ku, dengan di tuntun jari telunjuk dan jempol seseorang, memegang dagu-ku yang mau tak mau membuatku menegakkan kepalaku.

"Suke? Sedang apa di kelasku?" Ternyata tuan bungsu Uchiha. Harusnya aku tidak perlu bertanya-tanya siapa yang berani mengusikku seperti itu kecuali si lelaki ini.

"Kelas mu sudah kosong sejak tadi." Jawab nya singkat. Ahh, pantas saja kelas ini menjadi sangat hening, hanya tinggal aku sendirian disini. Eh, bukannya Hinata?

"Aku meminta Hinata untuk diantarkan si Dobe, karena kulihat kau sepertinya sedang mengerjakan sesuatu yang penting." Kata Sasuke seakan mengerti akan pertanyaanku selanjutnya. Ah, bagus juga dimulai dari membiarkan duo naru-hina pulang bareng. Tunggu dulu, berarti Suke sudah menunggu lama?

"Sejam lebih. Apa sudah selesai? Bisa kita pulang?" Lagi-lagi ia menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Ahh…. Padahal Suke bisa langsung mengajakku pulang tadi. Oh ya, hampir terlupa, Suke, bantu aku dalam misi menyadarkan kakak ku tentang perasaan nya ke Hinata ya? Aku sudah merancang beberapa rencana" Wajah kami yang masih bertatapan, memudahkanku untuk memberikan senyuman manisku padanya, meski aku yakin tanpa sogokan dengan senyuman pun ia akan tetap membantuku, hehehehe….

Ia menghela nafas pelan. "Hn. Apa aku punya pilihan?" Gumamnya mengiyakan.

"Yeeyy, terima kasih Suke…." Ujarku yang refleks memeluknya ringan. "Ah, mari kita pulang, Sasuke Uchiha-sama…." Akupun membereskan mejaku dengan Sasuke yang masih setia menungguku sambil membuka buku, membacanya.

Dasar Sasuke, apa tidak bosan di waktu luang malah membaca? Benar-benar tuan kutu buku...

Setelah selesai, aku langsung mengamit lengan Sasuke, ia yang sibuk dengan bacaannya, aku lalu memasang _headset_ di sebelah telingaku, dan memasangkan sebelahnya lagi ditelinga Sasuke. Kami berjalan perlahan menuju gerbang sekolah. Sesekali para junior klub seni menyapa ku, ekskul yang kupilih, yang saat ini karena sudah menjadi senior dengan masa kepengurusan yang telah berakhir, aku biasanya hanya datang disaat mereka mengadakan suatu _event_.

"Wah, mesranya….

"Iri sekali rasanya….

"Ck… hilang sudah harapanku…

Bukan sekali dua kali, tapi setiap kali aku dan Sasuke jalan bersama, bisik-bisik serta tatapan yang aku tak mengerti dari para siswa ataupun siswi yang melihat kami. Pernah aku menanyakan apa yang salah dengan kami yang jalan berdua pada Naru-nii atau bahkan pada Hinata yang kedua nya dengan kompaknya hanya tersenyum geli dan balik bertanya dengan pertanyaan yang intinya seperti "Memangnya menurut Ino-chan, ada yang aneh ketika Ino-chan dan Sasuke-san jalan berdua?" Yang sudah pasti jawabannya adalah tidak, dan yang lebih aneh lagi adalah respon Sasuke yang mendadak jadi _badmood._ Percayalah, Sasuke yang _badmood_ lebih merepotkan dari anak balita yang paling rewel sekalipun. Contohnya? Ia akan mogok makan sampai ada seseorang yang bersedia menyuapi nya makan, maka jangan tanya tangan siapa yang akan kram menyuapi bayi gede seperti-nya yang tiba-tiba saja makan dengan kuantitas abnormal.

Ughh... Aku ngedumel dalam hati mengingat kejadian setiap Sasuke dalam keadaan _mood_ yang tidak. Sejak itu, bisik-bisik atau pandangan para siswa maupun siswi terhadap kami berdua tidak lagi menjadi fokus utama ku. Biarlah orang berkata apa kan...

######

"Ino, aku ambil mobil diparkiran dulu. Kau tunggu disini" Sasuke melepas _headset_ nya. Namun aku malah mengeratkan tanganku yang menggenggam lengannya. Seakan mencegahnya pergi.

"Ada apa, hm?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita naik bis? Aku sedang ingin naik bis…." Pinta ku.

"Baiklah. Ayo…." Tanpa menanyakan alasanku, Sasuke mengiyakan keinginanku, kini ia langsung sibuk dengan _smart phone_ nya, yang ku yakin menghubungi seseorang untuk menjemput mobilnya. Selanjutnya kami berjalan menuju halte yang memang tidak begitu jauh dari sekolah.

Kami memilih tempat duduk paling belakang di pojokan. Aku yang duduk dekat dinding bis, dan Sasuke yang kini duduk di sebelahku menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu ku. Aku paham kalau ia memang kelelahan, sekolah sambil mengurus anak perusahaan Uchiha _Corp_. pasti menguras tenaganya.

Setelah 15 menit diperjalanan, Sasuke tiba-tiba menegakkan tubuhnya. Aku memberikan tatapan bertanyaku padanya. "Sini aku lihat rencana apa yang sudah kau susun." Ia berkata kemudian.

"Sudah, kita bicarakan besok saja. Kamu istirahat saja Suke…." Kembali ku tuntun kepalanya untuk bersandar di bahuku.

"Aku sudah men- _charge_ energi ku sejak tadi." Sanggahnya.

"Apaan, kamu itu baru tidur 15 menit. Dan, dua jam, kamu hanya tidur dua jam kan kemarin malam? Aku punya mata-mata di kediaman Uchiha…." Aku mencoba untuk pengertian, tetapi lelaki ini keras kepala sekali sih….

"Pantas kaa-san tidak berceramah tadi. Ternyata ia sudah memberimu misi."

"Aku ini sudah belajar dari pengalaman Suke, kalau kau sakit, aku dan baa-chan yang repot..."

"Mau rencana nya berhasil kan?" Tanyanya pada akhirnya.

Aku memang ingin rencana ku berhasil, tapi istirahat Sasuke juga penting. Bulan lalu saja Sasuke sampai demam karena terlalu kelelahan, padahal Itachi-nii sudah bilang kalau tidak perlu terlalu memforsir kerjaan, cukup kerjakan kerjaan perusahaan jika memang memiliki waktu luang, tapi dasar Sasuke yang selalu memaksakan diri. Memangnya dia _superman_ yang harus bisa mengerjakan segala hal dengan sempurna? Apa dia lupa kalau dia itu masih seorang murid sekolahan? Huh…. Bikin kesal saja.

"Aku sangat bugar dan tidak kelelahan." Tambah Sasuke.

"Tapi bulan lalu kau sakit, lupa?" Jawabku ketus yang di hadiahi kekehan geli dari nya.

"Itu hal berbeda. Kalaupun aku sakit, ibu atau kau kan bisa merawatku lagi. Jangan khawatir, oke?" Ia meyakinkan ku lagi.

"Kau ini ya…." Karena kekeraskepalaannya yang aku percaya akan berlanjut, aku menyerahkan notes yang sudah aku tuliskan daftar rencana yang terfikirkan oleh ku. Kembali menegakkan kepalanya. Ia membaca daftar rencana yang sudah kususun.

"Apa ini, menjebak si Dobe dan Hinata di perpus? Yang ada si Dobe malah ketiduran di perpus." Sasuke mencoret lagi _list_ ke-8 dari daftar rencana ku.

Benar juga, suasana perpus adalah tempat sempurna bagi Naru-nii untuk tidur.

"Ini juga, meminta Kakashi sensei untuk menjadikan Hinata tutor belajarnya? Disini mereka pasti hanya akan membicarakan pelajaran."

Aku merengut. Sampai rencana ku yang ke sembilan pun disangkal oleh Sasuke yang sialnya apa yang ia katakan itu benar semua.

"Lalu bagaimana dong, Suke?" Tanyaku frustasi.

"Ke taman bermain. Kita pergi ber-empat, dan mengarahkan mereka menuju permainan yang mendukung rencana mu…"

"Waaahh…. Kamu jenius." Responku berbinar-binar. Ide yang tidak buruk.

"Tapi ada masalahnya." Ia melanjutkan.

"Ha?"

"Permainan yang banyak akan membingungkan kita untuk memilih yang mana dan akan menghabiskan waktu juga."

Memilih permainannya kan hanya dengan mengetahui apa permainannya dulu, kalau begitu….

"Ah…. Kalau itu, kita lakukan saja simulasi. Ayo kita ke taman bermain, Suke." Putusku. "Perjalanan kita akan panjang hari ini…." Sambungku yang kemudian menyandarkan kepalaku di bahu Sasuke.

"Hn." Gumamnya yang juga perlahan menyandarkan kepalanya di kepalaku.

* * *

Disinilah kami sekarang. Taman bermain...

"Permainan apa yah… " Aku melihat-lihat brosur daftar permainan untuk menentukan permainan apa yang sesuai. Ahh…. Ini saja.

"Suke, bagaimana kalau kita ke _haunted_ _house_ dulu? Aku lihat di dorama, _game_ ini bisa mendekatkan para pasangan" Ujarku teringat akan salah satu _scene_ romantis dalam dorama yang ku nonton.

"Tapi kau penakut, Ino." Ia berujar seakan menolak usulanku. "Lagian, kau pasti sudah tahu di dorama itu apa yang harus dilakukan." Sambung nya.

"Kan ada tuan muda Uchiha yang perkasa dan pemberani, kita bisa berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan kan? Aku harus memastikan kondisi riil _haunted_ _house_ nya. Pungkasku sambil menggandeng tangannya.

"Aku tidak tanggung jawab kalau kau ketakutan dan menangis nanti."

Setelah membeli tiket masuk, masih tiga langkah, aku sudah merasa horror. Tubuhku bergetar. Suasana rumah hantu memang hal yang tidak bisa di sepelekan.

"Kita keluar saja." Sasuke memutuskan. Menarik tangan ku untuk keluar ruangan tersebut.

"Tidak-tidak, ini demi Hinata, kalau aku saja ketakutan begini, Hinata juga pasti akan ketakutan dan tanpa sadar menggenggam tangan Naruto-nii kan? Kita masuk saja Suke, kita harus perkirakan durasi nya dan tingkat menyeramkannya. Jangan sampai Naru-nii juga malah ketakutan kan." Jelasku mencegahnya membawaku keluar.

"Tapi lihat, kau bahkan keringat dingin sekarang." Katanya ketus tanda benar-banar tidak menyukai gagasan ku.

"Aku ada ide, begini saja." Aku berdiri di depan Sasuke, melingkarkan tangan kirinya hingga ke bahuku yang ku genggam erat dengan kedua tangan ku. "Kenapa malah diam Suke? Kalau begini kan aku jadi aman, kau bisa melindungi ku."

"Ughh…." Ia menggerutu tidak jelas.

"Hee…. Apa kau tidak nyaman dengan posisi kita?"

"Akan sulit berjalan kalau begini. Mau ku gendong saja?" Sanggahnya.

"Tidak. Terima kasih. Bisa-bisa hantu nya menakutiku dari belakang atau bahkan menarikku. Kecuali kau mau menggendongku dibagian depan. Tapi lebih sulit lagi kan, kau akan berlipat-lipat lebih terbeban dengan berat tubuhku karena hanya di topang dengan lengan- EEHH…."

"Ayo." Sasuke malah sekarang sudah menggendong ku a-la _bridal style_. Aku dengan refleks mengalungkan tangan ku di lehernya dan menyandarkan kepalaku di dadanya.

Eh?! I-ini…. Detak jantung Sasuke kencang sekali.

"Suke, kamu takut ya?" Aku bertanya penasaran.

"Bicara apa kau." Ia memang tidak tampak takut sama sekali? Bahkan dengan tenang ia terus berjalan menyusuri ruangan gelap itu.

Kalau bukan takut, lalu kenapa detak jantungnya sekencang ini? Sama seperti detak jantung ku. Karena kondisinya sekarang aku sedang ketakutan, jadi wajar kan kalau jantungku berdetak lebih cepat? Tapi Sasuke? Kenapa dia...

"Ini sudah di pintu keluar, masih mau aku gendong?" Sasuke menyadarkanku dari lamunan ku.

"Ah ya…. " Setelahnya Sasuke menurunkanku. "Sepertinya kau tidak kelihatan ketakutan. Sama sekali tidak berteriak setelah aku menggendongmu. Kurasa kau bisa menyarankan Naruto untuk menggendong Hinata nanti." Komentar Sasuke.

"Eh... oh i-iya." Aku bahkan lupa dengan rencana awalku memasuki rumah hantu ini karena sibuk dengan pemikiranku sendiri.

Aku tidak berteriak? Di dalam sana aku tidak berteriak? Tidak. Ini tidak benar. Aku menepuk dadaku, menarik nafas panjang.

"Suke, ayo kita naiki wahana lainnya…." Aku mengalihkan diri dari memikirkan alasan degupan jantungku saat itu. Kurasa, menaiki wahana ekstrim akan mengembalikan kejernihan otakku. Aku menarik lengannya, membawanya menaiki wahana ekstrim mulai dari _hysteria_ , kicir-kicir, tornado, _roller_ _coaster_ yang sialnya, aku benci untuk mengatakan ini, bukannya pikiranku jernih, debaran jantungku malah kembali menggila.

Ini semua karena si Uchiha satu ini. Bayangkan saja, disetiap wahana ekstrim, jika aku yang terlihat gugup, ia tenangkan dengan menautkan jarinya dengan jariku, memberikanku tatapan menenangkan, dan berkata 'Bersenang-senanglah, nona pirang' 'Kau tidak akan terjatuh, toh aku sudah menggenggam mu, kan' 'Wajah gugup mu imut sekali' dan kalimat sejenis nya, yang diakhiri dengan senyumannya yang entah kenapa terlihat tampan. Demi Kami-Sama yang baik hati, perasaanku malah jadi gak karuan. Kenapa aku malah jadi fokus dengan sikap manis Sasuke? Ia yang menenangkanku sudah biasa, kami bergandengan sudah biasa bahkan Sasuke yang mengatakan kalimat yang seperti tadi juga sudah biasa... Kenapa sekarang terasa lain?

Ini benar-benar aneh. Ada apa dengan ku? Kenapa aku bisa salah fokus begini. Bukannya menilai wahana apa yang pas untuk rencana ku, aku malah sibuk dengan debaran jantung ku yang malah semakin kencang ini. Wahana ekstrim sepertinya tidak membantu sama sekali.

Aku melihat ke sekeliling dan tanpa sengaja, aku melihat _stand_ yang di penuhi para pasangan. ' _Couple_ _Game_?' , yasudah, langsung saja ke permainan yang memang diperuntukkan bagi para pasangan, kan? Permainan ini saja untuk rencana ku. Ini harapan satu-satu nya.

"Suke, ayo kita ke _stand_ itu." Ajakku padanya.

* * *

Kami menuju _stand_ yang memang menyediakan permainan untuk para pasangan. Sesampainya di _stand_ itu, kami disambut dan diberikan papan ujian dan selembar kertas. Untuk permainan yang pertama, mereka katakan akan menguji keserasian para pasangan. Bersama pasangan yang lainnya, kami di minta saling membelakangi. Dan si pemandu _game_ menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan untuk kami isi.

'Kapan pertama kali kalian bertemu. Dan pada momen apa?'

Bukan hal yang sulit ku jawab, kami sudah bertemu **sejak usia 7 tahun** (maklum, orang tua kami memang saling bersahabat), dan itu saat perayaan hari ulang tahun Sasuke.

'Apa yang paling kalian sukai ketika jalan berdua?'

Emm, **taman** **bunga** **Namikaze** **dan** **buku**? Aku selalu menyukai saat aku berkebun ditemani Sasuke yang serius dengan buku bacaannya.

'Kenapa kalian menyukai pasangan kalian?'

Kenapa aku suka Sasuke? Entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Dia sahabatku sejak kecil, sejak bertemu dengannya, aku rasa aku sudah terbiasa dengan Sasuke. **Karena** **dia** **adalah** **Sasuke** _._

'Kapan kau merasa cantik/tampan dan kapan pula kau merasa pasangan mu cantik/tampan?'

Aku merasa sangat cantik **ketika** **pesta** _**valentine**_ KHS, untuk Sasuke, emm…. **Ketika** **ia** **tertidur**? Aku suka sekali ekspresi damainya itu.

'Kapan saat kau merasa jelek dan kapan pula kau merasa pasangan mu jelek?'

Ah sudah pasti, **saat** **mengurus** **bunga** - **ku**. Wajahku akan kotor disana-sini, apalagi tatapan geli Sasuke melihat betapa berantakan nya penampilanku.

Kapan Sasuke jelek? Aku tau! **Saat** **bermain** **basket**. Setiap ia bermain basket, selalu saja membuat gendang telingaku hampir pecah. Penonton yang pasti penuh dengan cewek-cewek yang berteriak bar-bar. Padahal Sasuke sedang berkeringat begitu. Gayanya yang sok setelah ia berhasil memasukkan bola, dan tersenyum saat bermain basket, cih, membuat aku geram saja. Padahal biasanya juga dia itu si ekspresi datar. Bersyukur sekali setelah di tahun akhir ini, ia sangat jarang bermain basket.

'Apa yang membuatmu cemburu pada nya?'

Cemburu disini maksudnya apa? "A-ano…. " aku mengangkat tanganku yang langsung di respon dengan datangnya seorang petugas perempuan ke arahku. "Bisa diperjelas cemburu disini seperti apa?" Bisikku padanya. Perempuan itu tersenyum padaku dan menjawab juga dengan berbisik agar tidak mengganggu peserta lainnya, "Perasaan kesal ketika ia lebih memperhatikan perempuan lain atau hal lain selain anda, nona." Jawabnya. "Bagaimana dengan perasaan kesal karena banyak perempuan yang menyukai nya?" Tanya ku lagi. "Selagi perhatiannya hanya pada anda aku rasa anda hanya bisa bersyukur karena pasangan anda mungkin sangat populer." Ahh…. Begitu ternyata. Setelah berterima kasih pada perempuan itu, aku menjawab dengan pasti. **Sejauh** **ini** **aku** **pusat** **perhatiannya** _._

'Apa yang kalian rasakan ketika berada dekat sekali dengannya?'

Apa maksudnya ketika ia menggendongku seperti tadi itu? "A-ano…." Aku kembali menganggkat tangan ku. Lagi, petugas yang sama mendatangiku. "Saat terdekat dengannya itu, aku rasa ketika kami di _haunted_ house. Tapi aku bingung perasaan yang kurasakan. Aku berdebar karena ketakutan atau karena nya?" Bisikku menjelaskan padanya. "Apa ketika jantungmu berdebar keras, kau sedang melihat atau memikirkan betapa seramnya hantu di sana?" Tanya nya kalem. "I-itu…. Baiklah, aku mengerti. Terima kasih." Ya, itu jawabannya. Jantungku berdebar kencang sekali karena setelah aku merasakan jantung Suke yang juga berdebar yang bukan disebabkan oleh rasa takut. Rasanya seperti perasaan lega luar biasa saat detak jantung kami seirama. Apa perasaan ini…. Tidak-tidak. Masa sih? Akhirnya aku tidak menuliskan apa-apa di pertanyaan ini.

Setelah mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan lain seperti makanan kesukaan, minuman kesukaan, tempat favorit, warna kesukaan, dan pertanyaan serupa lainnya, petugas yang memberikan pertanyaan mengatakan bahwa ia akan membacakan pertanyaan terakhirnya yang kembali membuatku bingung.

'Berapa lama hubungan kalian akan bertahan?'

Apa maksudnya sampai kapan Sasuke akan ada bersama ku? Apa aku harus mengisi ini? Kenapa harus menanyakan berapa lama? Sasuke kan tidak akan kemana-mana…. Sasuke tidak akan meninggalkanku. Sebentar, ketika ia telah memiliki kekasih, ia akan meninggalkanku kan? **Horror**. Itu yang kurasakan.

"Nona, apakah sudah selesai?" Petugasnya menyadarkanku dari lamunan ku.

Hanya aku yang belum mengumpulkan? Kulihat Sasuke yang memandangku dengan tatapan bertanya. Ia sudah pasti bingung ada apa dengan ku. Aku juga bingung ada apa dengan ku.

Tidak! Aku harus memastikan hal ini.

"Nona, kami tidak akan mengikuti permainan selanjutnya. Ayo Suke…." Aku berlalu dari _stand_ tersebut setelah terlebih dahulu menyerahkan kertas jawaban ku pada petugasnya.

"Hei, ada apa?" Sasuke mengejarku dan menyamai langkahku.

"Suke, kita naik itu yuk, ada yang ingin kubicarakan." Aku menunjuk biang lala di depan kami. Ia langsung meng-iya-kan. Segera setelah membeli tiket, kami menaiki bianglala tersebut, duduk berhadapan. Akupun memulai pembicaraan ku.

"Suke, aku mau bertanya, ini tentang temanku. Ingat, ini tentang teman sekelasku. Bukan tentangku. Mengerti?"

"Ada apa dengan teman sekelas mu?"

"Ia sudah mengenal lama seorang lelaki, lelaki ini sudah menjadi sahabat nya yang selalu ada untuknya dari kecil hingga sekarang." Aku memulai penjelasanku.

"Lalu masalahnya?"

"Apa lelaki itu akan meninggalkannya ketika ia telah memiliki kekasih?" Aku bertanya was-was.

"Mungkin saja. Lagi pula suatu saat, si perempuan juga akan memilki kekasih kan?" Jawab Sasuke kalem.

"Jadi mereka akan hidup terpisah begitu? Tidak bersama-sama lagi, begitu?" Aku tidak habis pikir akan jawaban yang Sasuke berikan. Yakin dia bisa meninggalkanku demi perempuan lain?

"Harusnya begitu kan?" Sasuke menjawab masih dengan wajah datarnya. Melihat ekspresinya, apa ia tidak merasa kalau pertanyaanku itu tentang kami ya?

"Meskipun mereka sudah terbiasa bersama-sama? Si perempuan bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan hidup tanpa lelaki itu, bagaimana dong, Suke?" Tanya ku mulai khawatir.

Tunggu! Kenapa aku merasa seperti pertanyaanku yang sebelumnya hanya kupertanyakan dalam benakku malah balik menyerangku. _Yakin kalau aku bisa meninggalkan Suke demi lelaki lain?_

"Apa si perempuan itu menyukai lelaki itu?" Menyadarkanku dari lamunanku, kini Sasuke menjawab dengan pertanyaan.

"Aku tidak tahu pasti sebenarnya. Hemm…. Selama ini si perempuan hanya memberikan perhatiannya hanya pada lelaki itu, gelisah jika lelaki itu jauh dari nya. Si perempuan merasa kalau perasaannya hanya sebatas teman. Tapi suatu ketika, ia dihadapkan pada kondisi yang dekat sekali dengan lelaki itu hingga ia bisa mendengar detak jantung si lelaki, yang ternyata sama kencangnya dengan milik si perempuan. Tanpa bisa di cegah, si perempuan merasa bingung sekaligus senang luar biasa. Setelahnya, bukannya makin tenang, si perempuan malah menyadari sisi lain dari si lelaki. Apa si perempuan bisa dikatakan suka dengan lelaki itu?" Aku bertanya yang kali ini dengan menunduk. Entah kenapa aku jadi gugup sekarang. Astaga, pipiku memanas tanpa bisa ku cegah, memikirkan kemungkinan akan prediksiku terhadap gejala yang ku alami ini.

"Sepertinya si perempuan tidak hanya menyukai, tapi mencintai lelaki itu." Ujar Sasuke.

"Iya kaann….! Aku juga berfikir hal yang sama, Suke…. Aku sudah menduganya sejak tadi! Iya, itu jawaban keanehannya!" Teriakku kegirangan mendapatkan jawaban atas keanehan perasaan ku pada Suke, seolah telah memecahkan permasalahan yang ternyata selama ini menjadi teka-teki bagi ku. Sasuke kan jenius, analisis Sasuke pasti benar.

"Apa masalah si perempuan sudah selasai?" Tanya Sasuke kembali menyadarkanku.

"Sepertinya belum. Si perempuan masih belum mengetahui apa si lelaki juga memiliki perasaan yang sama." Kini aku terduduk lemas. Benar juga, aku kan tidak bisa memaksakan perasaan Sasuke terhadapku.

"Tanyakan saja padanya. Selesai kan?" Ujar Sasuke menyeringai.

Apa aku salah lihat? Kenapa ia tersenyum aneh begitu?

Tapi benar juga, aku tinggal menanyakan perasaannya saja kan? Kalau ia pada akhirnya tidak menyukai ku, aku tidak akan memaksanya, aku hanya akan meminta nya untuk menyukaiku. Sasuke kan tidak pernah menolak permintaan ku. YOOSHHH…. Aku tanyakan saja.

"Sasuke, apa kau sedang menyukai seseorang saat ini?"

"Em, tidak, tapi aku sedang mencintai seseorang saat ini." Jawaban kalemnya membuatku syok.

"Benarkah? Memangnya siapa perempuan itu? Yang benar saja, di sekolah saja kita selalu bersama, di rumah, kalau bukan kau yang datang kerumah ku, pasti aku yang datang kerumah mu. Memangnya kapan kau bertemu perempuan itu, Suke? Kenapa aku tidak tahu? Apa jangan-jangan dia salah satu cewek berisik yang berteriak-teriak padamu ketika kau bermain basket? Astaga…. Aku tidak percaya ini. Perasaan ku memang sudah tidak enak setiap kali kau bermain basket. Apa kalian berhubungan dari media social sehingga aku bisa sampai tidak tahu begini? Tapi tidak mungkin, aku bahkan lebih sering memainkan ponsel mu daripada kau sendiri dan tidak ada hal aneh tuh, aku yakin. Aku selalu memeriksanya kok... Tidak ada yang mencurigakan tuh…. Benar-benar aneh….

"Pwahahaahha…. HAHAHAHHAA…. " Aku yang terlarut dalam pembicaraan manual ku malah di hadiahi dengan tawa lepas Sasuke.

"Ehh? Kau kenapa, Suke?" Saking girang tawanya itu, aku bahkan tidak mempercayai kalau lelaki yang sedang tertawa didepan ku ini adalah lelaki _cool_ tanpa ekspresi keturunan Uchiha.

"WAHAHAHHAHA…."

" _Hello_ …. Bumi bersama Sasuke- Sasuke bersama bumi, apakah kau masih waras?" Ini sudah tidak normal, ia tidak berhenti tertawa.

"YEAHHHHHH! AKHIRNYAAAAA" Jeritnya kemudian.

"Akhirnya? Suke, apa kau merasa sakit?" Aku menempelkan punggung tanganku di dahi nya, mengecek apakah ia demam tau tidak.

Setelah berhenti tertawa, ia menggenggam tangan ku yang masih berada di dahi nya. Menangkupkan sebelah tangannya dipipi ku. Ekspresi senang luar biasa terpatri di wajahnya.

"Namikaze Ino, aku mencintai mu. Aku juga tidak bisa membayangkan hidup tanpamu di dalam nya. Seluruh perhatianku sudah tersedot oleh mu sehingga aku tidak sempat memikirkan atau bahkan melirik perempuan lain. Saat dihadapkan sangat dekat denganmu, aku tak bisa menahan jantungku yang berdetak sangat kencang…. Perempuan super tidak peka yang ada didepan ku ini bahkan tidak menyadari perasaan ku yang jelas-jelas tidak pernah aku sembunyikan sedikitpun hingga siapapun yang melihat tau kalau aku menyukaimu. Ah tidak, aku mencintaimu maksudnya. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Ino…."

Memerah. Wajahku memerah dengan sangat hebat. Jantungku yang berdetak dengan sangat kencang melebihi sebelumnya. Ini semua karena perkataan Sasuke ditambah senyum manisnya yang di hiasi rona merah tipis dan… dan jarak wajah kami yang dekat.

"... "

"Perlu ku ulangi lagi? Hei, nona berbie, aku mencintaimu. Sejak dulu."

"... "

"Kalau kau masih terbengong dengan wajah memerah ditambah bibir terbuka seperti itu, jangan salahkan aku kalau sampai menci-

"A-aku…. A-aku juga sangat mencintai Suke…." Balasku terbata dan kini menunduk malu.

"Ya, aku tahu." Terkekeh dengan tingkahku, Sasuke menarikku kedalam pelukan nya.

Setelah beberapa menit berada di pelukan Sasuke, kini kami duduk berdampingan dengan sebelah tangan Sasuke bertengger di bahuku, setengah memeluk dan membawaku untuk bersandar pada dada bidangnya, tanpa ragu kulingkarkan kedua tanganku disekeliling perutnya. Menikmati pemandangan langit malam dengan taburan bintang yang entah kenapa terasa lebih indah.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu…." Bisik Sasuke yang ku respon dengan mengeratkan pelukanku padanya.

'Hinata, aku rasa rencana ku kali ini akan berhasil…. Persiapkan hati mu, _dear_ …. Jangan sampai pingsan mendengar pengakuan kakak bodoh ku itu.'

 ** _End_**.

* * *

No omake... hehehe.

Fiyuhhhh, ide tiba-tiba yang menjadi oneshoot yang panjang begini. huwaaaaa... semoga readers ga bosan ngebaca nyaaaa.. dan semoga terhibur...

Di tunggu _REVIEW- nya_ readers yang baik hatinyaaaaa 😘😍😊😚

jaa-nee...


End file.
